William Ivory (1851-1927)
|long_name=William Ivory |birth_year=1851 |birth_month=04 |birth_day=26 |birth_locality=Colo, New South Wales |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |death_year=1927 |death_month=12 |death_day=31 |death_locality=Wellington, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1885 |wedding1_locality=Wellington, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |globals= }} Biography Obituary WILLIAM IVERY. Just as the last day of the old year was quietly slipping away and people were looking forward to the prospects of the new year, so were the sands of life of one of our district's best known pioneers doing likewise, and just as the old year had passed so quietly out of existence, so did, also the life of Mr. William Ivery, after a life that had been brimful of energy right up until a week previous to his demise. Though he had reached the 77th milestone of his life, he was a man that to all who knew him and were regularly in his company, appeared that he might have lived many more years, but it was not to be, for after only a brief illness he passed away at a private hospital in town. On Friday week he did not feel too well, and on Boxing Day he was brought into town, where he took bad, owing to a blood pressure in the head, and though he had the best of medical skill and nursing, it was of no avail, and he passed quietly away as stated on Saturday last, the last day of the old year. The late Mr. Ivery was the third son of the late Mr. and Mrs. Charles Ivery, of Colo (N.S.W.), at which township he was born close on 78 years ago, as he was 77 years and 8 months when he died. In his young days he followed the occupation of a drover, and took many trips into the northern towns of Australia. It is just on 50 years ago since he first came to Wellington, and naturally, had seen a great many changes for the better take place in this wonderful district, which had attracted so many of the pioneers of the old days. He was married in Wellington in 1885, by the Rev. Mr. Fielding, a Church of England Minister. After deciding to settle on the land, thus following the footsteps of his father, who was a successful farmer at Colo, he took up land at Blathery Creek, and had lived in the one place, 'Rocky Glen', for the past 44 years, where he reared a large family of sons and daughters. During his long life in this district, the late Mr. Ivery naturally made a host of friends. He was a kindly and charitable neighbour, and an indulgent father, and his death will cause a gap that will be hard to fill in this district. It is to such men as the deceased that the present generation owe so much, for they have paved the way for the present, for the people of to-day. In doing this, it was only by sheer hard work and undaunted courage, that they have succeeded, for their work in those days was not so rosy as at the present time. It was work from daylight to dark, and with improvised machinery, ompared with what is in existence to-day. Still, the hard work did not in any way interfere with the health of those sturdy old pioneers, who reared sturdy and virile sons and daughters, who were a credit to their parents. In all his work he was ably assisted by his good and faithful wife, who is still hale and hearty surrounded by her grown up sons and daughters, the former being Messrs Wallace (Blathery Creek), Percy, John and Hector (Curra Creek), Oliver and Thomas (Wellington), Victor (Blathery Creek) and the latter Mrs. J. J. Brien (Blathery Creek), and Mrs. R. E. McMillen (Wellington). One brother, Mr. R. Ivery, of Blacktown, also survives him. The remains were encased in a polished oak coffin, heavily silver mounted, and were laid to rest in the Church of England portion of the Wellington cemetery on Sunday morning, the cortege being a large and representative one, a mark of esteem in which the deceased and his family are held in the town and district. The services at the graveside were read by the Ven. Archdeacon Barry Brown. Messrs J. Thompson and Son carried out the funeral arrangements. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Ancestry from Ireland Category:Resided in New South Wales